She Doesn't See Me
by Lupi Loop
Summary: Link reflects on his feelings towards Zelda. Oneshot. LXZ sort of a song fic Please R


**This is based on one of my all time favourite songs – "She doesn't see me" by A1. I know it's not in traditional song fic format but I hope you get the idea. And remember to R&R.**

**I don't own Zelda or Link or the song**

* * *

She Doesn't See Me 

She is so beautiful she almost shines with divine light. Her skin is flawless and radiant and her hair long and golden. Even her white robe is ethereal. She looks like a goddess tonight. So many times she has walked by me, sometimes she even smiles in my direction but I know I mean little to her. She is a Queen who deserves a King.

I am not a king and she doesn't see me.

My eyes follow her whenever she is near. I cannot help staring at her. I sit in the corner of the ballroom, watching her as she dances. Tonight it seems that the weight of her cares has been lifted off her shoulders. As she twirls around the floor, as though on air, I see her smile. She is so radiant that the world around her is shining. Her dance is almost too beautiful to watch. She moves with such grace and elegance that I feel awkward just by looking at her. I cannot contain the feeling swelling within me so I slip from the room.

A moment later she appears in the corridor where I am hiding.

"Link?" Her voice is musical and sweet and filled with friendly concern. I pretend not to have heard and slip from her sight. I hear her sigh and return to the ballroom. I cannot speak to her. I feel so foolish when I am in her presence. Compared to other soldiers I am but a skinny peasant although I probably outclass them in skill.

Once I fought alongside her and together we defeated the evil that threatened our land. We were friends, although she was a princess and I a commoner - we broke a social barrier. People mocked us when they saw us together and imagined that I had designs above my station. Perhaps I did, but my one ambition was to make her happy. I cared not for wealth and position but for her.

That was a long time ago and now it seems that there is a huge wall in between us once more.

It is my fault, I know. I feel ashamed of my body and voice whenever I approach her. I may have skill but what is that compared to noble birth and good manners? I may be the best of her soldiers but I am no courtier.

I peep around door again and see that she is dancing again. I am forgotten and she is beguiled. Her partner is a handsome prince from a neighbouring country. He is so refined and gracious that he is a marvel to watch. He treats her like she was a fragile rose. His clasp on her hand is light, whereas mine would have been firm. He flirts where I could only be honest. He laughs loudly and wears magnificent robes, I watch from the shadows in my simple tunic.

The gold of his crown contrasts with the red of his hair and the diamonds on his hand glitter and sparkle like stars. I am not the only one watching them – but I am the only one not smiling indulgently. They only see the glory of his appearance. He appears to be so wonderful, but I know he is not. He seeks only his own advancement. He will never love her like I do. He loves the princess and all that goes with that title. I love the woman she is.

She gazes up at him in admiration, laughing at something he is whispering. She is as blinded by him as are her subjects. I am the only one who can see past the façade.

I know that once I could have changed her mind. I could have chosen to fight for her hand. I could have plucked up my courage and confessed my love. Perhaps then things would have been different and she would be smiling up at me. She would be planning her life with me, and not him. But even then, we would have faced so much opposition. A princess cannot marry as she chooses, and she certainly cannot choose to marry a mere farm hand. It would have been a fight and I don't know if I have the will to battle anymore. Some walls are too high to climb.

And so I stand here watching her dancing and laughing, knowing all the while that if only I had spoken when I had the chance I might now have the right to take her hand, she would see me as her suitor, not just her friend.

She is so beautiful and radiant. She passes me by and I feel like I am in the presence of the sun. But she is a Queen and she deserves a King. She deserves somebody other than me, someone different from me.

She needs a man who her people will accept and will learn to respect. She needs a man who will speak his mind in public - a man who knows politics and has good social connections.

She passes me by, arm in arm with the man she has chosen.

She doesn't see me.


End file.
